His Wife, His Life
by Angel of Darkness Forever
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa from their honeymoon until Voldemort falls the first time. Lemons
1. Wedding Night

Warning: Lemon.

Lucius Malfoy gazed down at his young bride as he cradled her against his chest. He was truly happy. For a brief moment, all was well in his world. He had married the only woman who had ever held his heart and the Mark would not burn for a little while yet.

He brushed a strand of pale blond hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She had fallen asleep soon after they had made love. There was a slight smile on her lips and she pressed herself closer to him.

The way her delicate hands wrapped themselves tighter around his neck reminded him of earlier that evening.

Narcissa gazed up uncertainly at her husband as he removed his tie and shoes. He hated that she was nervous. He wanted her to feel safe and confident with him. He hoped that that would develop with time.

He curled his hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers softly. After a few moments of moving slowly with hers, he brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged with a moan and tipped her head back to give him better access.

The sound inflamed him and he moved his other hand to the buttons on the back of her robe. Unbuttoning them with a bit of wandless magic, he slowly started sliding her dress down her pale shoulders.

She started moving her tongue against his. The sensation seemed to shoot straight to his lower regions. Her hands moved to his shoulder length hair and pulled their faces closer together. She was slowly losing her nervousness in the light of the sensations he was creating with his mouth.

Her hair tumbled down in messy curls around her face when he pulled the pins out of her carefully arranged style. She was perfection personified.

One hand slid down his neck to his collar where she ran her finger down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Her hands slowly explored the plains of his bare chest. A shudder of pleasure shook him slightly.

He tipped her back on the bed with a slight smile on his face. Her gray eyes widened just a little.

He traced kisses down her neck nipped her slightly with his teeth. His hands explored her through her clothing. She whimpered softly and pressed herself against him. His hands moved slowly down her shoulders, taking her bra straps with him. He murmured under his breath and it fell away completely.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he took in the sight of his wife lying practically naked beneath him. He ran his hands down her bare body, caressing the dips and cupping the curves. A soft moan came from deep within her.

"I love you." She brushed a finger against his lower lip and he caught it in his mouth. He watched her face while he sucked on it slowly. She moved it slowly against his tongue, creating a delightful friction. He pulled the single digit out of his mouth and pinned her hands above her head.

He trailed open mouthed kisses down between her breasts. Catching one nipple between his lips, he sucked and nipped it with his teeth. Her back arched and she fisted her hands into his hair. A soft groan rumbled in his chest and he began palming the other breast with his hand. After he had paid due tribute to the breast he had in his mouth, he switched breasts and began the same process over again.

She moaned and brushed her fingers against the growing bulge in his pants. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and started undoing his pants. It was the sexiest sight he had ever beheld.

He reached down and helped her pull them off. He was glad to be rid of them because they had become too constricting. His virgin wife was far too sensual for her own good. If she had had been with any other man the way she was with him, he would happily _Obilivate_ them so they could not remember sharing with her what he was sharing with her now.

He started kissing her lips again. Bare chest pressed against soft breasts. Narcissa drew her leg up his side and he reached down and removed her shoe. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her other leg up and took that shoe off as well.

He flipped her beneath him and slowly started removing the rest of her clothes. After they were both divested of the remaining offending garments, he looked down at her, almost uncertainly.

She pulled his head down to hers and with a soft moan. His long hands moved down her legs, parting them. His lips moved from hers and started back down her body, but instead of stopping at her breasts, he moved down to her soft, smooth stomach. He darted his tongue out into her navel, teasing it slightly, before continuing down.

His teeth nipped lightly at the top of her leg and she shifted slightly, silently begging him to attend her where she needed him most. He could see the liquid glistening their and brushed his fingers against her lightly. Her legs parted a little more. His long digits separated her folds and started circling the little bundle of nerves.

She let out an open mouthed cry and arched against his hand.

He continued the movements with his fingers. She rocked against his hand obtaining the most friction she could.

After a few minutes of this, her head flung back and her toes curled and she screamed his name. His wife climaxing had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

When her eyes opened again, he was kneeling between her legs. He gazed at her questioningly. She smiled in encouragement and he thrust slowly.

She cried out in pain and he stopped, only moving whenever she encouraged him to. After he was fully impaled, he slowly started moving in and out of her tight, wet body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned as he was drawn in deeper.

Their rhythm sped up then became erratic as they neared their climaxes. She came first, the sensation of her body milking him, made him lose control and he spilled his seed into her womb.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world the way their bodies moved together in perfect unison. Where he was hard, she was soft. They were made for each other. They fit together in every way.

He would die before he let anyone or anything take her from him. He loved her with everything he had. His entire world consisted only of the woman in his arms. His whole being was bent towards her happiness. His heart was consumed with her.

She was his wife, his life.

A/N This is my first attempt at a lemon. Whatever improvement it needs, and I'm sure there are many areas I could do so, let me know and I'll fix it.


	2. Behind the Mask

AN: I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but I got some positive reviews for it, asking if I would continue. So here is chapter 2. Don't expect the updates to be too regular as I have some other things going on in my life. Also, this is canon as possible aside from the epilogue as this will be a Draco/Hermione and a few other changes.

Lucius woke up the next morning before dawn to find himself alone. A twinge of disappointment passed through him quickly. He had hoped to wake his bride up by making love to her.

Glancing around, he noticed the balcony door was open. He pulled on a pair of pants and walked quietly over to the door.

Narcissa was leaning against the railing gazing out at the sea, her slim body clothed only in a silk white wrap and from the way it clung to her, nothing underneath. Soft wisps of white blond hair drifted across her face as it fanned in the early morning breeze.

Silently, he crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair with a sigh of contentment. She responded by interlacing her fingers with his and pressing herself against him.

She turned in his arms and wrapped them around his neck. A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead and his hand began caressing her back. He picked her up and placed her bare feet on his and they began waltzing across the balcony.

"There's no music," she whispered.

"There is all around us." He indicated the beautiful land and sea around them.

She stepped off his feet and they moved together to the music of the waves crashing on the shore, to the wind whispering through the sea grass, to the porpoises calling to each other in the distance. She laid her head against his chest and added his heartbeat to the mix.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. Turning her head ever so slightly, she pressed a kiss to his chest right about his nipple. He sighed softly and kissed her silky hair. By this time, their waltzing had slowed to just swaying together.

"Look," Lucius stopped dancing and gestured to the horizon that was tinting pink.

They stood gazing silently at the approaching dawn, the soft wind mingling their long pale hair. The sun colored the sky with its vast array of colors and touched their skin with its pleasant warmth and the ocean reflected its colors.

He cupped her neck and used his thumb to tilt her face towards his. Their eyes met, then hers fluttered shut as he kissed her. She responded and their lips moved together slowly in a sweet kiss. In the brief seconds their lips were apart, he whispered, "I love you."

Her small hands caressed his toned chest and traced the plains of his stomach. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back, paying special attention to her lower back, and cupping her bottom as he drew her closer to him.

He pulled away after hearing her stomach growl," Hmm. I think it's time you had some breakfast."

She giggled softly, "You're probably right."

"Probably?" he tapped the end of her nose with a long finger and raised his left eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I'm always right."

"Always? No, you're usually right. No one can always be right, well except for me."

"Well, I was right about marrying you." He kissed her cheek and led her inside.

Narcissa loved this Lucius. He was so happy. True, it was his cool, aloof exterior that had attracted her in the first place, but the man without his mask was amazing.

A large tray near the bed was piled high with fruit, pastries, cheese, and several decanters filled with drinks.

She lay in his arms as he leaned against the headboard. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to her. The juices that dripped down her chin, he kissed clean with a smirk on his face.

They continued this way for about an hour. Feeding each other pieces from the food tray and kissing their faces clean any time some of the fruit juices dripped.

When they had had their share of food drink, Lucius started kissing her.

"Luke, what are you doing?" She gasped as he started suckling the spot behind her ear.

"Kissing you. I wanted to make love to you this morning, but you seemed more interested in the scenery than me." He studied her neck for a moment. "Good thing we won't be seeing anyone for a while."

"Why?" She grabbed her neck.

"Because people will be shocked that Lucius Malfoy gave his wife a hickey."

"Erase it!"

"No." He silenced any more of her protests by pressing his lips to hers.

She straddled him as she kissed him, her hot, damp core pressing against his already prominent erection. She giggled softly when she felt it and rubbed herself against him until he groaned in pleasure. If she didn't stop, he would climax in his pants. One of his hands cradled her face while the other one undid the tie that held her wrap on. As he had suspected, she had nothing on underneath.

Her tongue brushed against his and began exploring his mouth while her hands caressed his face. He grinned into the kiss when he realized that this morning had all been foreplay.

They both made quick work of his pants and she studied his face for a few moments. He smiled at her, encouraging her. Narcissa impaled herself on her husband's throbbing cock.

"Cissa!" he moaned and his head flung back. His large hands moved to her hips and he guided her for a little bit until she got the feeling of riding him. They were soon moving together.

He couldn't take it anymore and flipped her beneath him.

A very small part of her mind focused on exactly what he was saying as he thrust. If she hadn't been immersed so deeply in the pleasure he was giving her, she would have been both amused and appalled at the words he was saying. Lucius Malfoy never used foul language around women.

Her fingernails clawed his back as she tried to pull him closer to her. He seemed to like it because the cursing became indistinguishable moans.

She was reaching her peak and desperately wanted to fall. Her hips were working with his faster.

Before long, she fell, hard. Stars danced across her eyes and she was only vaguely aware of Lucius swearing loudly as he too came.

They lay, spent, in each other's arms. Lucius cradled her against his chest and pulled the blankets over their bodies.

She smiled slightly. If she were still at school, the girls at Hogwarts would never believe that Lucius Malfoy was a cuddler. Even Bellatrix had teased her about marrying a man who would only want a quick fix and leave her to take care of herself.

They couldn't be more wrong. The man behind the mask was gentle and cared more about her pleasure than he did his own.


	3. Insatiable

Narcissa looked out the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. Slowly, she untangled herself from her husband's arms.

"No." He pulled her back down to him.

"Come, on Luke, I want to go outside." She propped herself up on one hand and looked down at Lucius's face. His eyes were closed and there were no worry or stress lines marring his pale skin leaving him look at least five years younger.

He shook his head.

"What, you want to stay in bed the whole time we're here?"

"That's the general idea of a honeymoon isn't it?" he cocked his eyebrow. "Making love to each other until you're both worn out?"

She colored slightly at his words. "That too, but it's also to enjoy the place where you are with your spouse."

"I can't believe you're embarrassed by what I said." He brushed a finger lightly across her cheek. "Well, if it will make you happy, let's go out into the infernal sun." He rolled his eyes at this last part.

Throwing back the blankets, he jumped out of bed, completely comfortable in his nakedness.

Narcissa couldn't help but ogle her husband's perfection as he searched for a pair of pants suitable for trekking around the island in. Every movement caused his muscles to ripple beneath his skin.

He caught her staring and smirked, "Unless you'd rather stay inside."

"No! It's too beautiful outside not to go." She leaped up and began searching her wardrobe for something to wear.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her and began palming her breast paying special attention to her nipple. His lips found the hollow behind her ear and he groaned softly. "I guess we can always find some place suitable to make love in our exploration."

She turned her head slightly and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "If you behave yourself." Giggling at his startled expression, she darted to the bathroom and dressed. She knew that if she dressed around her husband, he might take off any clothes she put on. He was such a brat.

She chose a white sundress with a halter neckline that left her back exposed. Her feet were bare because she wanted to feel the sand on her feet. If they came across any rocks, she always had her wand, which she strapped to her side in a holster Bellatrix had given her for her seventeenth birthday earlier that year. Her hair, she left free.

Satisfied with her appearance, she exited the bathroom.

Lucius's eyes widened slightly then he relaxed his features and held out his hand.

They walked down the stairs and onto the white sand.

"Happy now?" Lucius asked, trying to be sarcastic, but the truth was, he would do anything for his wife. Absolutely anything.

"Yes." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He draped his arm across her shoulders and drew her closer to his body.

After they had walked for a while taking in the beauty around them, Lucius asked, "So, what's the real reason you wanted to take us from that wonderful bed?" He raised an eyebrow slightly at Narcissa.

"You won't like my answer." She hung her head, her long blond hair obscuring her face from view.

"Tell me. I promise, I will try to refrain from getting angry." He tipped her chin up until she was looking at him in the eyes. Unshed tears swan there and it made him upset to see her sad.

"With the Dark Lord the way he is who knows when we'll be able to come back here. I don't like him, Luke. I'm afraid of him. Whatever children we have, he will want them to serve him. I don't want any of my children serving that madman. We've already lost Reg because of him."

"I don't like him either. If I had known what he stood for, I never would have joined him. I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our future children from him." He kissed away the tears that had fallen. "Now, no more talk about him or his beliefs now. This month is just for us. No more tears. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Good." He kissed the tip of her nose and led her on.

They walked hand in hand along the beach.

There was one place that had tide pools that were like looking into mini oceans. Narcissa couldn't get enough of those. There were jellyfish and sea horses, eels and anemones. Practically every kind of fish that lived in the coral reefs nearby lived in these little worlds.

"Don't put your feet in there, the jellyfish will sting you," Lucius stopped her from doing just that. "If you do get stung, I'll take away your wand and make you get better the muggle way for not listening to me."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but listened to him. Not only because he would carry through with his threat, but also because she knew that he was right.

They watched the sun set in a blaze of glory before heading back to the house for supper. The house elves were ordered to pack it in a basket so the couple could eat it on the beach.

They lay on the sand eating little sandwiches and fruit and sweet pastries—a spell had been placed on the food to keep sand off—and drinking elf-made wine.

After they had eaten and their supper supplies banished back to the kitchen, they lay in each other's arms listening to the waves on the beach.

"Let's go swimming." Lucius sat up suddenly and took off his shirt.

"I'll need to get my bathing suit." Narcissa made to go to the house.

"Who says you need a bathing suit?" he smirked as he pulled his pants off.

"I can't wear this in there!"

"Then take it off." His boxers were gone by this point.

"What?"

"It's okay. It's just the two of us." A wicked gleam entered his eyes and he leered at her teasingly, "Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

She blushed slightly, but followed her husband's example and pulled off all her clothes.

He led her into the warm water. The warmth of it made her think of lying in Lucius's arms after sex. It made her want him right then.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. He looked down at her. His eyes, sliver in the rising moon, were tender as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her.

Slowly he led her back to the shore and pulled her down on the sand. The waves would still wash over their bodies, but not get in their faces.

She lay beneath him, gazing into his eyes with pure love and trust. His throat constricted slightly. He invoked those feelings in her. He a monster who had done terrible things for the Dark Lord, yet he made her feel those things. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

She moved beneath him, cutting off his morbid thoughts and elicited a moan from deep within his chest. One long, smooth leg hooked around his waist and she pressed herself closer to him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and forgot completely about his worries of the Dark Lord. Their hands explored each other while they kissed.

"Please, Luke," Narcissa breathed as she arched against him. His long hands parted her slender thighs and he entered her waiting body. Her heels locked around his waist and he began trusting. They continued kissing as they moved together. He loved having her moan into his mouth while he pleasured her. Their lovemaking was slow, gentle, making up for the lack of foreplay.

After climaxing, they lay, bodies tangled together, on the sand, the waves washing over them.

"You know how much I love you Cissa?"

"How much?" Her lips brushed against his chest right above his nipple as she spoke.

"I would give up everything I have, all that I am if you wanted me to. I think about you all the time, wondering if you're happy with your life, with me. My heart beats faster when you smile at me. I would die if it meant saving you."

She smiled against his warm skin, "You don't have to do any of those things to prove to me that you love me."

"I know. But that doesn't change anything."

"Let's go inside, I want to wash this sand off."

Lucius chuckled and obliged. He waved his hand and their things gathered together. After picking them all up, they went inside.

In the warm water of the shower, they washed the sand off each other's bodies.

She couldn't help but marvel at the picture her husband presented. With the water streaming through his long, pale hair and down his perfect body, he was beautiful. A now familiar wetness filled the aching void between her legs.

He caught her staring at him and kissed her again, his tongue snaking into her mouth. Their hands found their way into each other's hair and down their backs.

With her wet ringlets falling down around her shoulders, rivulets of water streaming down between her breasts, and water running over the bare mound between her legs she was stunning. He was hard again just thinking about it.

One hand trailed around from her back to between her legs. Spreading her folds, he found she was already wet. He groaned, longing to be buried inside her body even though he had been there not fifteen minutes before.

"Merlin, I can't get enough of you!" he growled as he cupped her bottom and drew her up his body.

She didn't say anything, just slid her weeping core along his throbbing erection. He took the invitation and thrust.

They came together a few moments later, slumping to the floor of the shower, shaking.

"I think I actually want to sleep tonight," she whispered.

"Hmm," he agreed, "at least for a few hours."

"You're insatiable." She pulled away to look at him accusingly.

"I told, you, I can't get enough of you." He tapped the end of her nose with one finger and stood up. "If you're planning on sleeping, I can think of better places to do so than the floor of a shower." He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet.

They lay tangled together on the silken sheets and fell asleep.

Much to Lucius's chagrin, they both slept all night.


	4. At Home

**Smut warning! But then, what's new?**

It was blissful for the remaining month they were there. By the end of it, Narcissa was almost certain she was pregnant, not that she was shocked with as often as they had made love. She wasn't certain, so she refrained from telling Lucius of her suspicions.

Right before they left, Lucius cradled her face in his hands, "Know this, no matter what happens, or what I say, I love you more than you know."

She nodded sadly. They had a part to play. One she was loath to play.

"I know. I love you too." She grabbed hold of his arm and they Apparated home.

From the moment they arrived home, everything changed.

Everyone expected them to be calm, cool, to behave the way someone in an arranged marriage should behave.

The only time their walls were down was when they were alone in their room.

The one visit Narcissa was dreading was her older sister. Bellatrix had been sore at Narcissa ever since Lucius had chosen her perfect, blond sister over herself on account that she was too loose for him.

They were seated on the veranda when Bellatrix turned the conversation to her sister's resent marriage.

"You know he's only shagging you to get an heir. As soon as his spawn's inside you, he'll find pleasure from a woman who really knows how to give it." She made a suggestive movement with her shoulders.

"Like you?" Narcissa bit back.

"Maybe." Bellatrix was smirking at the idea of being Lucius's mistress. That would show her perfect sister who Lucius really preferred. "Oh, sure, he needed a virgin to keep from tainting the Malfoy name, but that won't keep him from seeking women outside his marriage bed."

"Get out of my house and don't come back until you apologize for saying that and don't ever try to seduce my husband. If you do, I'll make sure you rue the day you did so." Narcissa had her wand pulled, her blue eyes snapping with fury.

Insane as Bellatrix was, she knew better than to try her sister. Not only was Narcissa a skilled duelist, she also had Lucius to back her up if something happened to her.

She turned and fled, but not before Narcissa had sent a stinging hex at her backside.

Lucius was coming up the side stairs so he saw and heard everything that was said and done. Anger boiled inside him at Bellatrix's assumption.

Was that what everyone was thinking, that he'd only married for an heir? Were they really expecting him to have a mistress as soon as his wife became pregnant with his child? If they did, they were sorely mistaken. No woman could ever compare to his beautiful, amazing wife, least of all, her mad sister. The Veela in him recoiled at the idea of being with another woman.

"Are you alright, love?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them. She was so tense.

Narcissa leaned back against him, holding him as best she could from her position. Tears began falling from her eyes. "I don't know."

He turned her around to face him. Using the tip of his finger, he turned her face up to look at him in the eyes. "You know, I'll never have sex with any woman but you." He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "How could I, now that I've had a taste of perfection?"

"You really mean that?" Narcissa smiled slightly through her tears.

"How could I not?"

"But, I'm just a girl who's only ever had sex with one man. How could I know how to please you enough to keep you?"

"You already do please me, love. No one could ever compare to you. Don't worry about what other people say. I could never betray you, especially not like that."

She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder.

Lucius pulled her close to his body and rested his chin on the top of her head. Silly woman, allowing her insane sister to instill doubt about him into her head. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed, contented.

"Luke."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

He pulled back to look at her face, one large hand cupping the side of her face, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not positive, but I am late this month. Mother put me on a potion so it would be regular and I'm two weeks late. I'm pretty sure I am."

"Oh, Cissa," he breathed and proceeded to kiss her, his tongue snaking into her mouth as he walked as quickly as he could to their bedroom.

The elves that saw them, quickly reported to the others that the master and mistress were not to be bothered for the remainder of the day unless called for.

He kicked the door shut behind him and practically sprinted to the bed.

Narcissa giggled, "Impatient aren't we?"

"Shut up!" he growled playfully and started ripping her clothes off.

She decided to rid him of his clothes as well. No sense in covering his perfection up if she was naked.

This was the Lucius she loved to see come to the surface: the passionate, gentle lover.

His hands roamed her body as he nipped and sucked all of her most sensitive areas. Her neck, her breasts, her navel, and her hipbones.

His tongue snaked in to brush against her clit, causing her to arch off the bed with a moan. He smiled at her reaction and continued to lap at her slit until she was screaming. His fingers started to move in and out of her tight channel. Her head fell back, her toes curled and she climaxed with his name on her lips.

"I love it when you say my name like that." He grinned down at her when she opened her eyes.

"Like what?" She pulled him down to her and sucked on his neck.

"When you come. It's amazing."

"You're not finished, are you?" she brushed her fingers along his length.

"No, love, I'm not." Positioning himself at her entrance he thrust into her.

Their bodies had a perfect rhythm now, each meeting the other thrust for thrust.

She lay in his arms after they'd climaxed together, their legs intertwined. "I've got an appointment with a Healer tomorrow to determine whether or not I am pregnant and if so, if it's a boy or a girl."

"May I go along?" There was an almost boyish excitement in his eyes.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his chest. "Wouldn't have you miss it for the world."


	5. Baby on Board

AN: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. It's been really encouraging.

She was indeed pregnant with a boy.

To the world, Lucius was a cold man who was going to have an heir to his fortune.

In actuality, he was enjoying the changes it brought to her body. The added fullness to her hips and breasts only added to her beauty. Her slowly expanding stomach, he found beautiful. To him, it was proof of the love they shared behind everyone's backs.

Their lovemaking was a little awkward once her belly started to expand, but they figured out ways to do so without hurting her or the baby.

Then there was the kicking. He loved wrapping his arms around his wife with his hands on her stomach feeling his son move beneath his hands. Whenever he would do that, she would snuggle back against his chest with a giggle and a kiss to his cheek.

Bellatrix came to see her one day and their conversation was stilted at best.

"How are you?" Bellatrix asked in a monotone.

"Quite well. You?"

"I am well."

There was no mention of their previous conversation until right before Bellatrix left.

"I suppose it would be best if I apologized for my behavior the last time I saw you."

"You're not going to take it back, though, are you?"

"No."

"Find your own husband and keep your claws away from mine." Narcissa's chin raised a fraction and her eyes flashed with icy fury. One hand moved protectively over the child in her womb. She was truly frightened of her sister, but couldn't let Bellatrix see that.

"_I_ don't need a husband." She didn't wait for Narcissa to reply. "It's more fun to be the woman the other women's husbands turn to. That way, whenever I get bored, I can always find a new plaything." Her dark eyes glinted threateningly at Narcissa.

"Enjoy the Dark Lord's bed while you can, because that is as close as you are getting to Lucius," Narcissa said coldly as she stood. "You know where the front door is."

Bellatrix grinned madly and left the room, kicking Dobby on her way out.

At a social function not long after, several of Lucius's associates came up to him.

"It's very fortunate that you are having a son first thing," One clapped him on the back.

"I suppose, though a daughter wouldn't have been so bad. That is, if she took after her mother in every way but business." Lucius smiled slightly at the idea of a mini Narcissa clinging to his leg.

"Now, you can find a woman who knows how to give real pleasure. I can introduce you to several girls at this club we frequent near Knockturn Alley."

"Excuse me?" Lucius turned to face the man who had spoken.

"These highborn girls are good for bloodlines and all, but they don't know how to do anything in bed. They are too prudish for that."

Another cut in, "I happen to know that your wife's sister is a real woman. My younger brother bedded her a few times when they were in school. He introduced her to me. That is one highborn girl who knows how to give it. Old Cygnus will have a devil of a time marrying her off with the reputation she has. But with her being your sister-in-law, no one would question as to what you were doing being seen with her."

Lucius was furious, but he kept his temper in check. "That wouldn't be such a good idea for me."

"Why ever not?"

"Narcissa has a temper and if she heard even the slightest hint that there was anything going on between me and her sister, she would kill us both. So, I think I shall remain with my wife."

"Poor boy, don't know what you're missing."

They continued to talk about their different encounters before Lucius finally had enough. "Excuse me, I must find my wife. It's not good for her to be out so late in her condition. Good night, gentlemen." With that, he took his leave.

He wanted to punch them for suggesting that he be unfaithful to his wife. If he even considered it, he knew it would break his wife's heart. That was something he could never do. He would have someone break his wand before he cheated on his wife. It was the way of the Veela to be absolutely faithful to their mates—not that he was about to tell them this.

He would do everything in his power to keep her from crying. Even seeing her crying about something he hadn't done hurt him.

That very night, he posted a letter to Rita Skeeter detailing his associates' infidelity, anonymously, of course.

The next day _The Daily Prophet _ran a detailed account of the rampant infidelity amongst the high class society. Lucius walked through the halls of the ministry just to see the expressions on people's faces when they read of the scandal.

When he returned home, Narcissa confronted him with the paper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please tell me that you weren't one of those men," she pleaded.

He crossed the room as quickly as possible and took his wife in his arms. "I swear to you, Cissa, I have never been unfaithful to you. You are the only woman I have been with since I started courting you." He pressed a kiss between her eyes. "Just so you know, I leaked that story. Some of those men approached me wondering when I would take a mistress, so I thought it best that their wives find out just what kind of men their husbands were. They believe that one of their shared women let it leak about their sordid lifestyle or that a member of the press followed them."

"That's mean."

Lucius smirked. "Only a little."

It was with righteous vindication that Lucius read about the reaction of the wives. Various appendages were taken off and many filed for divorce on the only grounds possible in the Wizarding World: infidelity.

The Dark Lord was immensely pleased when he learned of Lucius's impending fatherhood, "Well done, Lucius. A boy who will grow to be one of my finest Deatheaters, I'm sure."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius replied dutifully. Inside he was seething. How dare this bastard claim his son when he hadn't even seen the boy yet?

"I was hoping you would say that. You wouldn't want Narcissa to suffer for your negligence, now would you?"

"No, my lord."

"Good." Voldemort sat back and tented his hands in front of him. After Lucius left him, he grinned, and then hissed in Parseltongue "Yes, I do believe that the Malfoy heir will do just fine." He grinned maliciously. Now, he would have two things to use against Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa lay in his arms and cried that night when she learned of the Dark Lord's special interest in the baby that lay nestled beneath her heart.

Her slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist, protecting her unborn child in the way mothers protect their babies from outside harm. "Not my baby. Please, Luke, do something! Keep him away from my baby." Her sobs turned hysterical.

"Cissa, I promise, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't make any false promises to his wife. It would only serve to break her further if they fell through.

She understood this and started crying harder. "This was supposed to be a happy time."

"We can still make it one. The Dark Lord won't be interested in our son until he's at least fifteen. We have until then to be happy."

She nodded tearfully, "That's not long enough. He'll still be a child."

Lucius pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer. "It's all we've got."

"I know." She caressed the baby in her womb and laughed softly through her tears as she felt the baby brush his fingers against her hand.

"He'll be perfect," she whispered.

"Of course, he's a part of you."

"Be quiet. I'm not feeling perfect, I'm feeling fat." A bought of irrational tears spilled over and onto her cheeks.

Lucius kissed them away and brushed my hair out of my face. His forehead came to rest on his wife's. "No matter what anyone says, I love you." Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss.

After their son was born, they gazed down at his tiny perfection. Lucius lay on the bed with one arm wrapped around his weary wife and the other brushing the baby cheek.

Lucius ran his fingers through the wisps of blond hair that adorned his son's head.

"Let's call him Draco." Narcissa brought the baby closer to her to press a kiss to his forehead.

"For his middle name?"

"How about Regulus? After my cousin."

"Draco Regulus Malfoy. I like it." He kissed his wife's forehead. "Sleep now. You deserve it." He stood and cradled Draco to his chest.

There was a bassinet near the bed because Narcissa insisted on taking care of the baby herself and not expecting others to raise her son.

Lucius laid his tiny son in it and pulled the blanket over the small form.

Draco pulled his fist to his face and continued sleeping.

"I love you my son." He pressed a kiss to his son's downy head.

Narcissa watched through her eyelashes as Lucius interacted with his son. It brought a slight smile to her lips.

Lucius was ecstatic when Draco's first word was "Fada." It was quickly followed by "Mama," "No," and the most often used "Mine."

Whenever someone would take one of his toys away, he would levitate the toys away from the thief and cover them in anything gross he could find: preferably dirt or food.

This possessiveness was a common trait amongst Veelas, especially males. Since it was showing up so early, it would mean that the Veela would be strong in Draco.

He learned to walk at an early age and was soon demanding a broom which Lucius obliged by getting him a children's fall safe one. He was soon flying around the house with house elves chasing after him.

It got to the point where Narcissa insisted that he only fly in certain areas of the house because there were too many breakable items around. Draco pouted, but soon got over it because a mad Mama was a scary Mama. He soon learned to avoid "mad Mama" at all costs because she would swat him and take away his broom.

The day the Dark Lord fell, Lucius and Narcissa shared a secret toast in their rooms.

Lucius was thankful for the Potter boy. He was sorry that the boy had lost his parents, but it meant a short term peace for the terror that had been rained upon the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Something told them that they had not heard the last of him, but for now, they had a short while without him.

"He'll come back," Narcissa breathed as Lucius skimmed his lips across her shoulder.

"I know, but until then, we won't worry about it." He flecked his tongue across her already pebbled nipple. The Dark Lord would not be using Narcissa against him anytime soon.

They made love with unabated passion in celebration. The Dark Mark would not burn for quite some time. The Dark Lord would not be interrupting his time with Narcissa. As for Draco, well, the boy would probably wake up sooner or later, but for now, it was just the two of them and they were as happy as they were on their honeymoon.


End file.
